


Asher's Story

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Eddsworld: Different Start [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hints of Time Travel, Hints of TomTord, Tom's Dad here is called Asher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: The story on the life of a certain pineapple that was able to give life to our well known Tom.A/N: This story could be considered as part of an AU that I'm making that's still in the works. And...Somehow, I thought I find it odd that there are little to none stories about Tom's parents. So...Yeah. This just came into mind.I hope you enjoy it even as it is even if the whole AU story of the whole main cast is still to be fleshed out.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld: Different Start [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729315
Kudos: 21





	1. Thoughts of the Newly Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> This is like just some stuff I ended up making as a headcanon when I was reading papers while listening to Eddsworld Episodes being played in the background.
> 
> Oh yeah, my apologies if any of you find things weird but I'm just new to the whole Eddsworld thing. Like I just found out about it like a month ago that kind of thing. So again, apologies.
> 
> Random ideas and headcanons happening.....

It was odd.

Finding yourself waking up in darkness to only later find out you were actually nothing more but pineapple.

If anything, it was actually pretty much disconcerting.

After all, the newly awakened pineapple could not understand how could he even have such complex thoughts when in all rights he should think more like that of a human child.

Wait…

Human?

What is a human?

What is a child?

How….? What….? And Why….?

All these concerns repeatedly ran itself in his mind up until he was taken out of the darkness and placed upon what looked like a fruit display in a grocery store.

Now wait a minute…. Why does he think of himself as a “He” and not an “It”?

Is it because of the fact that “He” is different from the rest of his non-sentient fruit-based kin?

Again, another question was added into his plagued mind when he noticed how all the walking beings that he could see (they are humans his own mind automatically supplied to him) parted so easily and appeared to make a path for someone. This someone being what looked like a man with silver hair that had two horn like spikes in front and glowing green eyes.

He was beautiful. Undeniably so.

Even with the black thing covering his left eye and the cold the glint of that could be seen on his hand that looked like metal.

He was so beautiful.

Even the loud noises of the crowd became more of a muted silence and the rest of them seemingly waiting the orders of a king.

Well then, what would the king want?


	2. The King and The Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introspection of thoughts of a certain pineapple about his life.

He could not believe it.

Out of the rest of his kin he was chosen.

The man who was inactively commanding the masses had chosen him.

It was quite rather exhilarating to know he was able to get the man’s eye. But deep inside he knew that he should be worried.

After all, he was no more than a pineapple.

A fruit that human ingest just to gain their nutrients and their taste.

Nonetheless, just the very fact that the beautiful man had set his sights on him and brought him home was enough of a happiness for the pineapple.

And yet, the said man went beyond his expectations.

Instead of being eaten the man had spoken to him as if he knew that he was sentient. The man had even given a name and now understood that for this he had to bow for his Liege.

* * *

It had been about seven years now since he had been taken in and somehow, he could not put out the fact that he felt like something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

The King refused him to call his title and instead encouraged him to call the man “father”. But, as much as the man portrayed himself to be a father, things definitely felt they were off.

Asher knew of it since his “father” would act out as more of a “mother” and at times unconsciously call out to someone as if they were like their partner.

That and he would occasionally mutter something about a making a functional time machine and not relying on ancient artifacts while his own biological time was currently blessed to be frozen up.

It definitely made no sense to the pineapple who was currently using his much more humanoid form while watching his parent.

Sometimes he even wonders whether he should have pushed through and asked this man to be his Master and Liege rather than his “father.”

He wonders where things would have been different.


	3. Thoughts of Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher hears someone crying.

His name was Asher. Asher Bloodfield and right now he could definitely hear someone crying.

He was at it again.

His “father” was crying again to mourn someone named “Tom.” He was crying because "Tom" supposedly did not deserve to die. Tom was not supposed to die.

“Tom” died to protect his “father” and now “father” is continuously mourning about the fact that the man he loves died in front of him.

Now, his “father” is absolutely suffering.

Through his life of growing up and understanding that he was different from his peers, Asher Bloodfield could never put out the fact that he was jealous of a dead man.

This…Thomas or Tom that his “father” would sometimes cry out for appear to have the beautiful man’s heart. That whenever his “father” would talk about him he would smile so wonderfully and radiant like the sun.

Watching his “father” be so happy just because of the memories he has of a dead man.

It was painful. It was painfully irritating and it was slowly maddening him. Making him re-think about his own sanity at times too.

Would he never be enough for the man?

Was he just adopted to just cover up the silvernette’s gaping heart?

Asher definitely did not like to be treated that way.

True. He was lucky to be brought up by someone who was kind and caring and had the patience and large amount of wealth to rear him. But it could not stop the pineapple for from feeling like he meant so little.

Instead a dead man was like the great wide world to the very person he looked up to.

The very thought of it was just downright depressing and felt like he wanted to blow something up.

Maybe he should be a bit more like his “father”.

Face people with grace, poise and smiles and handle problematic things by creating things while sometimes blowing shit up.

Hmm…. Maybe he could be a scientist later on his life.


	4. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback on names and stupid drunken decisions.

It had been years now since his “father” had disappeared in a flash of light, splattering blood and the shout of about a time machine working.

Nonetheless, Asher would still somehow miss him.

The man who bought him from the grocery store and raised him to become a Bloodfield.

_“Why are we called the Bloodfields?”_

_“We are the Bloodfields because I find it better that we stand atop the blood of our enemies along with their corpses rather than us being underneath them.”_

_“But why?”_

_“You may not know this but the time and place that I came from there was a war. A long lasting one. In this war there had been many lost and defeated for me to be on top and rule as a king. A top the pile of corpses and carnage that was left behind, I did my best to do what was to be done.”_

_“Is that where you lost Thomas?”_

_“….”_

_“Did you take up this name to commemorate the fact that his blood is also mixed with the enemy’s?”_

_“Asher, we are a Bloodfield because that is how I decided who we are. On who you are. Therefore, you should not just back down for no reason and give up when you can make things go your way.”_

_“Okay.”_

Recalling such a memory made the humanoid pineapple have mixed feelings.

It had been years now and yet he still misses him.

The man with soft silver hair that had two horn like spikes at the front and the man’s glowing green eye. Heck, even the elder’s cold metal arm was something Asher wished to hold again because at least it meant that his “father” still cared for him and was not too busy thinking about that dead man.

Now talking about the name of the dead man, Asher could not for the life of him understand why his stupidly drunken self decided to name his newly born son as “Thomas.” After all, every single thing about the deceased other just made his blood boil and now he just named his precious child after the bastard?

What was wrong with him?

Scowling behind the cover of his mug, Asher noticed how his beautiful sentient bowling ball wife was staring at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’ve been basically glaring daggers at our own baby, Asher. I mean, if looks could kill, our child would definitely already be six feet under.”

“Ciara…”

“No. Whatever it is you are thinking about spill it out already. I would rather not have you glare at our son for no reason.”

“I—I don’t understand why I named our son Thomas,” the pineapple lamely supplied as he fixed his glasses and looked out of the window of their room.

At that the woman sighed and cocked her hips to the side. “You’re an idiot,” she grumbled before continuing, “Back then you said you wanted to name our child Thomas because you wanted him to be loved by someone so much even unto his death. You said that as much as you never fully got the love you wanted from your dad you wanted our son to be loved by everyone around him.

So…That ring any bells?”

“Oh,” was what Asher could only dumbly reply as he frowned and rubbed the part where his nose bridge would be if he were a normal human.

This was stupid. Now he understands why his "father" always told him to never do or decide something when drunk.

After all, he just named his dearly beloved baby after a man he hated with all his guts even if the said man was someone he never met before.

Welp. He just made his own life complicated.

He may be a successful scientist and have a beautiful wife and son but it looked like he still wasn’t able to stop himself from fucking up.


	5. Worry of Change

Asher loves his son.

He really does.

That said, when Thomas and his cousin, Edward, along with another child (a ginger called Matt his brain supplied) suddenly disappeared for about two days and return home as if nothing has happened made the pineapple angry.

He was angry because his own wife and everybody else never questioned anything about it. That, and the children in question wouldn’t even talk about it.

If anything, they would only mention about things like red, beautiful green eyes and being happy.

Those things hardly gave Asher Bloodfield a clue on what happened.

But as time progressed the pineapple was starting to notice that out of the three that disappeared only his son was affected the most.

The boy was starting to smile more and have an interest for singing and guitars. That, and the small child was now usually seen holding a teddy bear with spiky hair and a long singular line for its eyes.

It was odd. Very odd.

Thomas wasn’t like that before he left.

Now…He’s somewhat different.

Nonetheless, Asher could see that these changes was positively affecting the boy. Therein, for now, he’d decide to let things pass.


	6. End

It was stupid.

He was going to die.

He should have listened to his “father’s” reminders.

Never let your guard down and remain in his simple pineapple form when he was outside.

He was stupid.

Classic stupid Asher.

For the love of the Gods, Asher recalled how his “father” would say those kinds of words with fond exasperation but instead he would direct it to his beloved deceased partner.

Now…He was going to die. Would he ever possibly garner that same kind of fondness and affection from the silver haired beauty if they ever met in the afterlife?

Fuck.

He couldn’t change back to his humanoid form immediately and disarm the stupid fucking bear that has a gun because changing back would take him minutes to transform.

Is this how his story would go?

Asher Bloodfield, a successful scientist with a lovely wife and son, killed by a bear with a gun when he was fishing.

Gods…He was a total idiot.

He was going to leave his wife as a widow and his son traumatized because he just saw his dad killed in front of him.

“ _That’s just terrible_ ”, he thought as his mind got faster in processing things while he was starting to watch his life flash through his eyes as he now felt the bullet pierce right through him.

He was going to die.

_“I am going to die.”_

_“I don’t want to die.”_

_“I’ll never be able to see my family again.”_ Asher lamented.

Yet, as he further felt his life slip out of his hands, his thoughts began to change.

_“I am going to see him again.”_

_“I am going to see father.”_

_“I am going to see him and finally meet the man he always loved.”_

_“I am finally going to meet that Thomas.”_

_“I am going to make Thomas pay for ruining my father’s life and ruining mine.”_

With that, the last thing Asher Bloodfield thought before he died was making the dead soul of another Thomas suffer while he stared right back at the tearful and horrified face of his own son, Thomas.

With the story of his life coming a close, he just hoped things would later on get better for his child. After all, his child would be different from that Thomas, right?

* * *

A/N: In my headcanon both Tom's parents can change into humanoid forms with the bowling ball and the pineapple parts being their heads. The picture below is just an example.


End file.
